


Kirby: The Rebel, Kirby: Star Warrior

by Fuzzfurr



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Anime, Betrayal, Coup d'Etat | Breach of State, Fan Interpretation, Gen, Kirby - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Prequel, SOLDIER - Freeform, Short Story, Space Opera, War, batman gambit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzfurr/pseuds/Fuzzfurr
Summary: Meta Knight sets his ultimate plan in motion.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 15





	Kirby: The Rebel, Kirby: Star Warrior

_Set in the animeverse._

  
  


  
The Nightmare Wizard's forces had ruthlessly conquered, through their abominable, merciless warring and domination, the fallen majority of the once-peaceful, now-desolate galactic civilization.   
  


An abomination himself, Nightmare, the malignant apparition, was born of the amalgamation of the Universe's evil, nasty, bad dreams. A foul dream incarnate, Nightmare also possessed the curious power... to reach into himself and salvage monsters of the Universe’s denizens' own nightmares. He placed them on an ethereal, astral chessboard, a domain dubbed "Nightmare's Workshop", after "birthing" the foul creatures in pulling them into reality.  
  


He built a Company and an empire selling his "children" to greedy, evil men across the vast cosmos, later overthrowing the unfortunate, innocent souls of each planet's population — the monsters sold finally turning against the wicked fool that brought them to their world and taking over the planet of the now-usurped.  
  


******

  
Sir Meta Knight had a plan.   
  


The ancient Leader of the Galaxy Star Army fought hard each day across the stars of the galaxy, defending every planet from Nightmare’s wicked harm.  
  


But things began to take turn for the worst. Galaxy Star Army was losing soldiers each day to Nightmare’s forces. The casualties were mounting higher and higher as the moons rose and set.  
  


So Meta Knight, with every ounce of determination, made a resolute plan. He would snack the saltiest, greasiest junk food the mess hall of Warship Halberd could prepare. That night his dreams would be bizarre.  
  


  
...Nightfall came.   
  


As Meta Knight quietly drifted off in his quarters to a still, snack-driven slumber of lucid dreaming. Armed with the sappy saccharine of decadent donuts, prominent pizza, and his own gallant gumption, he resolutely filled his aged, wizened mind with the sentimental thoughts of a small-yet-courageous, round, pink boy of infinite power; one whom could become anything.  
  


Sir Meta Knight and Nightmare would make a Monster together that night. An unstoppable, insatiable, ravenous Monster… who held within himself his own pure heart, the purest heart in the Galaxy.  
  


His and Nightmare’s "son", Kirby, would overthrow the Wizard.  
  


And Meta Knight smiled as he fell asleep that night, dreaming dreams of the young, pink boy rebelling, courageously pricking Nightmare’s finger with the sword of a pawn of the ethereal chessboard.

...Sir Meta Knight and Galaxy Star Army’s top soldiers would have to initiate a rescue mission, infiltrating Nightmare’s ranks and fortress. They’d fight their way out of that final stronghold, with Kirby in tow, for the pink child’s sake. In fact, the fate of the entire Universe rested in his small, pink hands. 

“Hard, but not an entirely impossible undertaking,” Meta Knight murmured to himself as he began to dutifully nod off, with the junk food’s prominent influence taking control. “And he’ll know just what to do, the gallant lad.”

Sir Meta Knight had always wanted a child of his own for whom to care.

... _Sometimes dreams do come true, huh?_

  
  
  


**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the birth of "the anime's" Kirby.


End file.
